


浴桶 by一棵裁缝

by thymeindeepforest



Series: 亚梅公寓pwp合集 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest





	浴桶 by一棵裁缝

“你总看我做什么？”梅林摆好枕头，终于抬头和亚瑟说话。亚瑟斜靠着床柱，抱起双手看梅林收拾被他们睡得乱七八糟的床铺。梅林背对着他，亚瑟的目光在梅林身上游走，突然被梅林一问，亚瑟回过神，他扯起嘴角一笑：“我在干你啊。”  
梅林脸一红，他沿着床沿坐下，侧过头轻喘：“…到哪了……”  
“你胸口那里被我吮得很舒服……我用舌头舔它们，它们开始变硬……“亚瑟直勾勾的盯着梅林起伏的胸膛。  
梅林听着亚瑟的描述，不自觉的直起腰来，将胸前发热的两处往前送。  
亚瑟倒了一杯酒，坐在柔软的椅子上命令梅林：“把衣服脱了。“  
亚瑟的声音传到梅林耳朵里瞬间驱走了他的理智，梅林再也不能思考其他事情，只是听话地一件一件褪下自己的衣服，颤抖着站在亚瑟面前。  
“我的手慢慢插入你两腿之间……“亚瑟握着酒杯，向后懒懒地靠在椅背上，用声音操干梅林：”你的大腿内侧非常敏感，我一下一下摩挲……你的身体变得很烫……“  
梅林开始站不稳，他跪下来，手撑在地上，红着眼睛乞求亚瑟。  
“这时候你的后穴开始想念我了吧……“  
梅林闻言，不自觉的收缩了一下后穴：“呜……“紧闭的入口像是被什么细小的东西啃咬着，很痒，这种感觉慢慢延伸至整个后穴……梅林开始一下一下扭摆自己的屁股，他上身贴着地面，只高高抬起扭动的腰臀。  
“我的手指向上挨蹭，停在你的会阴处……“  
“啊……！！！“梅林猛地抽搐了一下，后穴湿成一片，他大口呼吸，整个人软软的伏在亚瑟面前，腰臀还在细细颤抖。  
“不行啊梅林……你这样我可没办法让你舒服……“  
梅林伏在干净的地面喘息，他全身上下都呈现出一种情欲的浅红，还带着一层细细的汗。  
“起来！“亚瑟一把将酒泼在梅林粉白的背上。  
“哈啊……“梅林重新撑起身，冰凉的液体突然洒在自己滚烫的皮肤上，又沿着细腻的纹路往下滴。梅林吃力的撑着自己，后穴里淫液也淌了出来，顺着梅林的腿根往下滴。他有些看不清眼前的事物。  
亚瑟站起来，慢慢走到梅林后面，看他屈腿跪在地上，被自己撩拨得发情。  
梅林收缩了一下后穴，他感觉到亚瑟的目光正扫在自己后背上。  
“现在我的手指停在你的会阴上，梅林……“  
“……嗯……“梅林腿间的欲望已经胀大，他听从着亚瑟的指引，想象他的手指按在自己的会阴上。  
“你是要我向前……向后……还是……要我用指节狠狠刮蹭你的会阴？“  
“啊啊啊啊……”梅林会阴处的嫩肉猛地跳动两下，腰臀突然疯狂的抽搐着，后穴一抽一抽的滴着淫液……“啊……啊……”梅林额头抵着自己的手臂呻吟。刚才来自想象的猛烈快感让梅林接近高潮，但却没有喷发，他腿间的阳根硬着，不用亚瑟交代，他听话的不去碰它。亚瑟等他慢慢停止抽搐，低头看自己硬的不行的分身，那里已经将裆部撑起。  
“梅林，我那里硬的流水了，知道为什么么？”  
梅林喘息着，后穴痒得不行，身前的阳根也直直硬着：“因为…哈啊………因为……”梅林始终说不出那几个字。  
亚瑟笑笑，他站在梅林身后，提高声音：“因为你又乖又浪，你看……我都还没碰你就硬成这个样子，你说你自己浪不浪？”  
梅林双手握拳勉强撑在地上，不断前后抽动自己的屁股，他脑海里全是亚瑟的声音，嘴里只会机械的重复：“……嗯……我…哈啊………我又乖又浪……”  
亚瑟蹲下身观察梅林的后穴，那里不断流出淫水：“我们做到哪里了……对，我狠狠的刮蹭了你的会阴……”  
“……嗯……嗯……”梅林使劲点着头。  
“接下来……我手往后摸索，指尖全是你的淫水……”  
“嗯…………”梅林开始大幅抽动自己的腰臀。  
亚瑟腿间被束缚在裤子里面的大肉棒胀到极限，他努力平稳自己的声音：“然后呢？“  
“呜……“梅林难受的哭了出来，像是一个听话的孩子急切地想得到那份奖励，他断断续续的哭出声：”呜……不要……你的手指……肉棒……要你的……你的……干我……“  
亚瑟分开腿跪在梅林身后，梅林极具诱惑力的哭声让他差点控制不住，他深深呼吸，将自己粗大的肉棒掏出来，它已经不需要任何抚慰了。亚瑟看着眼前的梅林，一字一句的说道：  
“好，我的大肉棒顶开你的后穴干你，干得你直接射出来！“  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！“梅林猛地被亚瑟的话操上高潮，他挺腰，竖起上身剧烈抽搐，腿间射出一大股精液……  
梅林失声大叫，亚瑟的防线终于被捅破，他挺腰将忍耐已久的滚烫精液射在梅林后背上，梅林被亚瑟的精液烫得又抽搐着射出一小股精液，随后虚脱般趴在地上大口呼吸。  
亚瑟脱掉自己的裤子，把梅林抱起来。  
“……啊……“梅林的身体还很敏感，却还是使劲往亚瑟怀里靠。亚瑟稳稳抱着梅林走向床边，梅林推推他：“我身上脏死了，不到床上去。“亚瑟把他往柔软的大床上一抛，压着梅林舔舐他背上的酒：“让你舒服最重要，被子脏了就再换，我们不缺这些。“  
梅林点点头，合着眼睛枕在手臂上，让亚瑟在自己背上亲吻舔舐……  
亚瑟用手指沾一点梅林背后自己射上去的精液，梅林会意转过身，张嘴吃下亚瑟的精液，他躺在被褥里扭扭身体，又朝亚瑟眨眨眼睛，将亚瑟勾得不住吻自己。两人在床上缠了一会儿，梅林被他吻得满脸通红，却舍不得让亚瑟离开自己。梅林的手环着亚瑟，两人面对面坐起身小声说着情话，亚瑟又来吻他，梅林向后躲开，又自己追上去吻亚瑟，亚瑟也学他向后躲，下一秒又忍不住要亲吻梅林。两人玩得正欢，门口响起敲门声。  
仆从将浴桶抬进来，调好水温，随即悄然退出去，不多占用亚梅二人半秒时间。亚瑟牵着梅林下地，梅林甩开他的手，几步冲刺跳进浴桶。  
“啊啊啊啊啊烫！！！！“  
亚瑟看着他像猴子一样跳进去，又灵活地跳出来：“我跟你说过多少次，要先试一试水温。“  
梅林幽怨地扶着浴桶：“我以为是我准备的洗澡水……怎么办，还这么烫……“  
亚瑟慢慢压在梅林身上，又捞起梅林的右腿搭在桶沿：“我们做点别的，等水慢慢凉下来。“  
梅林轻喘着，他被压得只能俯身，眼前就是冒着热气的水面。  
“啊……“梅林努力放松自己来接纳亚瑟粗大的肉棒，他突然用手肘碰碰水面。  
“？“亚瑟疑惑的看着他。  
梅林收回手重新撑住桶沿：“大概十五分钟之后就能洗澡了，你只能干我十五分钟。“  
“……“亚瑟无语的大力抽插梅林，干得他只能发出断断续续的呻吟，梅林的后穴被亚瑟一下一下的插干，他死死抓着桶沿，身体兴奋的接纳亚瑟毫无章法的抽插，他脚趾蜷起，左腿被操的发软站不住，亚瑟伸手箍住梅林的腰，让他稳稳靠着自己。  
“哈啊……啊……“梅林满身大汗，粘腻不已，股间更是混着淫液和汗水，被亚瑟撞得通红。亚瑟的肉棒十分粗大，每次插进去，都被梅林后穴滚烫的媚肉紧紧绞住，亚瑟在梅林体内感受他的紧致，又狠心全部抽离出来，后穴里的媚肉不舍得亚瑟的离开，被干得微微翻出，又随着亚瑟的插入而兴奋。每一下抽插都会挤出里面的淫水，将两人连接处弄得情色无比。  
梅林在亚瑟怀里被狠狠操干，这样真实的感觉比刚才的言语操干要爽得多，梅林不住仰头，又绷直身体，腿间发硬的阳根随着亚瑟的插干蹭在粗糙的浴桶上，胸前的小突起也被亚瑟仔细的照顾到，身后和身前同时刺激，亚瑟将怀里的人操的欲仙欲死，梅林原本就肉肉的嘴唇现在爽得合不上，口中的唾液他也不顾，让它随自己的喊叫流出，混着汗水滴入水中……  
“呜啊……“梅林体内的快感积累到了极限，他开始挣扎着想推开亚瑟，高潮爆发之前的这一小段过程每次都特别难受，亚瑟把梅林箍得更紧了，他和梅林的头蹭在一起，又爆发出低沉的呻吟：”啊……“  
梅林突然蜷起身体一阵痉挛，他仰头尖叫，脑海中一片空白，在亚瑟怀里达到高潮。  
“…………“  
亚瑟停下来，将抽搐的梅林稳稳抱住……梅林俯身在水面之上大口呼吸，伸出手碰碰水面。亚瑟会意，小心扶着梅林让他进浴桶，梅林脚软，双腿没在水中，股间流出一大滩粘腻的淫水。梅林知道亚瑟还没有射出来，他站着喘息一会儿，分开双腿示意亚瑟进来。  
亚瑟摇头，慢慢坐进浴桶。梅林转身和他面对面坐下，伸手去套弄亚瑟还硬着的肉棒，又爬到亚瑟身上抱着他说道：“你不想干我了么。“  
亚瑟包住梅林的手不让他继续为自己套弄，他看着梅林的眼睛：“你先歇会。”梅林扁扁嘴，他挣开亚瑟的手，抱着亚瑟的脖子去亲他：“歇好了，”说完又看着亚瑟，嘴角扯起一抹邪笑：“来干我啊。”  
亚瑟猛地收紧手臂，他站起来，把梅林抱得贴紧自己，一挺身，同时松开梅林，亚瑟的肉棒瞬间没入梅林的身体。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！”梅林突然被填满，他紧紧抱着亚瑟，不敢再说一句话。亚瑟松开梅林的手撑在浴桶的桶沿，逼得梅林只能死死抱住自己，他开始大幅抽插挂在自己身上的梅林，每一次都是猛地插入又全部抽出，梅林难受的弓背，却又想念亚瑟的抽插，所以他矛盾的将腿越发扣紧亚瑟，要他大干自己，又张嘴断断续续喊着“不要”之类的违心话……  
亚瑟激烈地抽插梅林，浴桶中的水被搅得不断拍在亚瑟腿上，继而冲上梅林股间，混着两人连接处滴下的淫液，又散入水中消失不见，梅林失声大叫，手臂渐渐无力，亚瑟抽回一只手兜住梅林，抱着他在浴桶中狂插猛干，亚瑟没有给梅林喘息的时间，直接一阵猛顶，用最粗暴最快的方式将梅林干得直接射精，这种猛烈的高潮让梅林无法承受，他疯狂抽搐着撞在亚瑟身上，后穴爽的不住收缩，紧紧抱着的两人同时射出了精液……  
亚瑟闭着眼睛枕在梅林肩窝处，他大口大口呼吸，手却牢牢地抱住早已被干晕过去的梅林。亚瑟抽出阳根，把梅林放在自己身上，扯过搭在桶沿的浴巾开始为梅林揩拭。  
梅林舒服的靠在亚瑟身上，他感觉有人在轻轻拍抚自己的后背，梅林猛地睁开眼睛，在亚瑟身上乱扭：“继续啊继续啊。”  
“……”亚瑟开始给自己擦洗：“……干完了……”  
梅林一脸失望：“啊……？这么快啊……”说完斜眼嫌弃的看着亚瑟。  
亚瑟无语，他咬牙一下下擦洗自己的身体：“明明是你……好好好，等着，明天要你好看。”  
梅林爬出浴桶，发现自己被操得腿软，他假装没事一样慢慢往床边挪动：“不，你今天晚上就必须要我好看。”  
亚瑟看他双膝发软，就取笑他：“要是晚上再干你，你明天都走不了路了。”  
梅林脸通红，强行直着双腿走路，却支持不住，软软倒在床上。亚瑟赶紧扯住他，用干净的浴巾给他擦干身体，又用力一推把他推倒在床上：“说了擦干水再到床上去，好了，随你倒。”  
梅林不以为意，在床上滚来滚去学亚瑟说话：“让你舒服最重要，被子脏了就再换，我们不缺这些。”  
亚瑟被梅林逗笑了，伸手要打他屁股，梅林爬到床头躲亚瑟，两人又在床上纠成一团……


End file.
